Banalités
by Lavandyss
Summary: Renji x Byakuya. Série de petits textes. Détails à l'intérieur :


**Titre** : Banalités

**_Banalité 1_**_ : Byakuya par Renji_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers** : Fin du cycle SS

Il avait passé sa vie à se battre. Pendant son enfance au Rukongai, pour sa survie et celle de ceux qui l'entouraient, il avait risqué chaque jour la petite vie qui était la sienne, espérant être tout juste assez fort pour ramener à l'abri ce qu'il pourrait glaner. Comme un prince sans héritage, il avait mis sa vie en jeu pour conquérir son royaume, et sa belle.

Quand, au prix d'existences qu'un Dieu méchant avait sans doute jugé insignifiantes, il s'était enfin extirpé du bourbier dans lequel il avait grandi, il s'était retrouvé confronté à la barrière des convenances, de la naissance et de l'éducation. Au milieu d'étudiants vaniteux, il s'était acharné, travaillant sans relâche à l'accomplissement de son ambition. Mais sa belle s'était détournée de lui. Elle lui préféra un autre Prince, qui n'accorda pas un regard au grain de sable qu'il était, du haut de son piédestal de titres et de puissance.

Peut-être qu'il connut alors la haine pour la première fois. Il oublia la princesse, l'enfouit au plus profond de son cœur trop grand pour lui seul.

Il continua à se battre, toujours, sans relâche, sans attente, avec son ambition pour seule compagne, et son désir de prouver sa valeur pour seule amie. Chaque heure de son existence prit plus de sens, plus d'ampleur.

Et quand enfin vint le jour de la consécration, il n'aurait pu trouver les mots pour exprimer sa joie. Il se présenta devant Byakuya Kuchiki, capitaine de la 6ème division, héritier du noble clan, et il crut qu'il pourrait être à égalité avec cet homme.

Cette fois, il lui accorda un regard. Un seul, qui suffit à lui rappeler qu'il n'était que Lieutenant, et que lui était tout. Alors bien sûr, il se jura encore une fois de surpasser cet être trop parfait, intouchable, inaccessible, inatteignable. Peut-être alors il pourrait à nouveau faire face à Rukia, et la garder près de lui.

Mais elle partit pour le monde des humains, et quand il se présenta devant elle, il était son ennemi. Et il détesta encore plus Byakuya pour l'avoir entraîné dans cette mission, même s'il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et il se détesta pour n'avoir pas eu le courage de se rebeller, avant qu'un humain insignifiant ne le fasse à sa place. Alors pour son honneur, pour sa liberté, il choisit d'affronter son démon. Et se retrouva à genoux devant lui, repoussé par la vague trop forte, brisé sur un rocher, éparpillé en milliers de gouttelettes d'écumes.

Il aurait dû continuer à le haïr. Il aurait dû continuer sur sa lancée, atteindre son but, le surpasser. Mais il avait découvert comme tous les autres que Byakuya Kuchiki était aussi, simplement, un être humain.

Un instant, il avait aperçu un homme derrière le masque d'ivoire, et cette vision ne devait plus le quitter. Il se surprit à observer son capitaine à la dérobée, cherchant à entrevoir encore l'être trop bien caché sous les plis de convenance. Leurs rapports s'apaisèrent, se muant en un profond respect, prenant lentement la douce courbe d'une amitié fragile. Et du coin d'un rêve, Renji en vint à de demander s'il pourrait un jour le voir sourire. Lui sourire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 2<strong>__ : Renji par Byakuya_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers** : cycle SS

La naissance est une chose étrange. Elle vous projette dans un monde inconnu, au milieu d'inconnus, qui sitôt la main posée sur vous vous revendiquent comme leur famille. Il arrive aussi parfois que ces inconnus ne posent pas même un regard sur vous et vous laissent là, sans appui, sans affection, sans protection. On aurait vite fait de répondre si quelqu'un demandait quelle situation est la meilleure. Mais on peut aussi donner un autre nom à ses deux possibilités : une cage dorée ou une liberté sans limite. Est-ce que la réponse viendrait alors toujours d'elle-même ?

Byakuya Kuchiki avait non seulement grandi enfermé dans un cocon d'aisance, mais il avait aussi dû, par sa naissance, supporter le poids d'un passé de noblesse toujours plus grand et admirable. Toute sa vie, on lui avait appris ce qu'étaient les convenances, la bienséance, l'aisance. Il était censé être le parfait représentant d'une lignée sans reproche. Sa position de capitaine même criait aux yeux du monde sa supériorité inconditionnelle.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il serait le mouton noir de la famille ? Peut-être qu'ils commencèrent à avoir des doutes quand il épousa cette fille ramassée dans les rues d'une bassesse immonde. Peut-être eurent-ils encore davantage de craintes quant il fit entrer dans leur cercle cette sœur sans importance, qui n'aurait jamais de valeur à leurs yeux.

Mais toutes leurs inquiétudes s'apaisèrent quand il mena lui-même à l'échafaud celle pour qui il avait fait sottement la promesse de toujours la protéger. Il avait même presque tué son propre subordonné, pour lui avoir désobéit, comme tout capitaine digne de ce nom. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement. Qui ne dura pas.

La part d'humain en lui se réveilla doucement de son engourdissement. On attribua beaucoup de mérite à Ichigo Kurosaki, mais Byakuya ne pouvait se résoudre à lui laisser une part de responsabilité dans ce changement. Et quand Renji vint le trouver dans sa chambre d'hôpital, alors qu'il l'avait presque tué, alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de demander une mission de longue durée dans un lieu éloigné, ou au moins son changement de division immédiat, il aurait voulu lui dire merci. Pour lui avoir ouvert un peu plus les yeux quand il n'avait pas voulu lui céder, pour avoir toujours été à ses côtés quand il aurait dû le fuir, il lui fut reconnaissant, et un respect nouveau s'établit. Il savait bien sûr que Renji lui en avait toujours voulu de lui avoir ravi sa petite sœur : il n'était un secret pour personne que son seul but était de le surpasser, de prouver qu'un rat du Rukongai valait autant qu'un noble héritier. Il l'avait parfois surpris à regarder Rukia de cet air de grand frère protecteur, d'ami toujours là même s'il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, parce qu'il n'est pas assez fort, mais qu'il le deviendra.

Qu'avait-il fait, lui, pour Rukia ? Il l'avait arraché à sa famille pour lui offrir la protection d'un nom sans affection. Renji, lui, serait toujours cette présence solide qui ne vacillerait pas devant elle, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et lui, pouvait-il compter sur quelqu'un ? Qui croirait qu'une personne de son envergure ait besoin d'un appui parfois pour continuer sa longue parade ?

Pendant les trop courtes années de son mariage, quand la lassitude le gagnait, il avait pris l'habitude de se rendre auprès de son épouse, et son doux sourire lui donnait à nouveau l'impression d'être vivant. Il aurait aimé voir à nouveau ce sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Hisana, et sur celles de Rukia, qui lui ressemblait tant.

Et il se prit à rêver de cette même expression sur le visage de Renji, qui leur ressemblait si peu. Enfin, peut-être un peu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 3<strong>__ : Renji chez Byakuya_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Renji x Byakuya

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers / warnings** : aucun

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se rendait au manoir Kuchiki. Mais généralement, il ne faisait que passer rapidement déposer une missive pour son capitaine, et ne dépasser pas la première pièce. Même quand Rukia vivait encore là-bas, il avait toujours préféré la voir à l'extérieur de la demeure, et elle n'avait jamais refusé de s'en échapper.

Mais aujourd'hui, la situation était légèrement différente. Il lui avait d'abord fallu du temps pour assimiler l'information : Kuchiki Byakuya, son noble et glacial capitaine, l'invitait lui, son subordonné, à passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Une soirée. Seul, avec Byakuya.

Renji rougit à cette pensée, et se frappa mentalement pour avoir utiliser le prénom de son supérieur. Il ferait mieux d'y faire attention, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver un peu trop rapidement à la porte. Et portes fermées, bien sûr.

Quand il eut enfin réalisé qu'il s'agissait d'une invitation personnelle, qui n'avait rien à voir avec son travail, un vent de panique souffla sur son esprit embrumé, et sur sa garde-robe. Il avait toujours cru que seules la gente féminine se préoccupait de ce genre de détail. Mais il se voyait mal arriver dans l'imposante bâtisse vêtu de son seul et célèbre Yukata aux pétales de cerisier. Il avait d'ailleurs du mal à imaginer comment Byakuya réagirait s'il y voyait ne serait-ce que la plus petite allusion.

Pour une question aussi épineuse, qui requérait un peu trop de tact et de finesse à son goût, il décida de demander conseil. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Rukia, qu'il se hâta d'oublier étant donné les précédentes expériences catastrophiques dans le monde des humains. Il pensa ensuite à Matsumoto, mais se ravisa en ce disant qu'il n'avait certainement pas les mêmes atouts physiques que la jeune femme, et qu'elle aurait peut-être des difficultés à le conseiller. Finalement, il se porta sur une troisième personne, sorte de compromis : Yumichika. Lui saurait sans aucun doute le conseiller.

Mais le conseiller pour quoi ? Se posait un deuxième problème. Il allait devoir expliquer au fringant Shinigami qu'il se rendait dans la demeure de son capitaine. Jusque-là, pas de problème. L'étape suivante était de lui dire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une rencontre professionnelle, mais bien d'un rendez-vous. Personnel. Privé. Seuls.

Jamais Renji n'avait autant rougi de sa vie. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment le choix, et rassemblant tout le courage qu'il pouvait trouver au fond de son ventre noué, il se rendit dans les quartiers des officiers de la 11ème division, priant de toutes ses forces tous les Dieux auxquels il pouvait penser pour que Zaraki Kenpachi ne se trouve pas sur son chemin.

Et les Dieux semblèrent lui accorder leurs faveurs. Il trouva Yumichika seul chez lui. Sans trop donner de détails, il le mit au courant de la situation. Le Shinigami de la 11ème eut un sourire entendu, mais ne fit pas de remarques, ce qui mit Renji encore plus mal à l'aise, et accepta de le suivre jusque chez lui.

Il leur fallut une heure entière pour extirper des armoires et placards assez d'éléments vestimentaires pour que Yumichika choisiss enfin une tenue qu'il aurait pu trouver presque belle, et dans laquelle Renji pouvait à peu près se sentir à l'aise. Et avec un dernier clin d'œil coloré, son ami s'en fut et le laissa seul dans son attente. Qui ne dura heureusement plus très longtemps.

Et il était là, maintenant, devant les portes de la demeure, les mains moites de les avoir trop serrées, hésitant encore à laisser retomber le lourd battant qui annoncerait sa présence. Avec un dernier soupir, il fit tinter le métal dans le vide du manoir.

On l'introduisit dans le même salon qu'à l'accoutumée, où on lui demanda de patienter un instant, ce à quoi il était aussi habitué. Quand on vint à nouveau le chercher, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Il marcha pendant une éternité dans les vastes couloirs sombres, au milieu de pièces immenses étouffantes de silence. Quand enfin le serviteur qui l'accompagnait s'arrêta devant une dernière porte et l'annonça, il pouvait presque sentir tous ses muscles tressaillir.

Quand il entra dans le salon, son capitaine était agenouillé au centre de la pièce, à l'extrémité d'une vaste table basse. Il le salua et lui fit signe de prendre place. Et sitôt la porte refermée, il se leva et disparut dans une pièce adjacente, laissant son lieutenant complètement abasourdi et désemparé.

Mais quand il revint, Renji eut le sentiment de pouvoir enfin respirer à nouveau. Le noble capitaine Kuchiki n'était plus que Byakuya : il ne portait plus son Kenseikan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 4<strong>__ : Byakuya chez Renji_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers / Warnings** : aucun

Leurs rendez-vous étaient devenus une habitude. Chaque semaine, jamais plus, ils se retrouvaient dans le manoir Kuchiki. L'amélioration de leur relation avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans la Seireitei. Les spéculations avaient été nombreuses, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Mais leur lien était de pure amitié. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils aimaient croire.

Etre l'héritier de la plus grande famille noble impliquait un certain nombre d'obligations et de contraintes. Une en particulier prenait à Byakuya tout le peu de temps qu'il avait en dehors de ses responsabilités de capitaine, et avait le don indéniable de mettre son légendaire sang-froid à rude épreuve. Toute la semaine, le manoir avait grouillé de monde pour la réunion annuelle du clan. Pas une seule seconde il n'avait pu profiter de ce silence si caractéristique des grandes salles vides, dans lequel il vivait continuellement.

Et bien sûr, impossible de trouver un seul instant pour profiter de la présence de son lieutenant. Ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude de ces rendez-vous hebdomadaires que leur seule collaboration professionnelle ne leur suffisait plus, surtout quand l'agitation ambiante atteignait les limites du supportable pour Byakuya. Alors en dernier recourt, alors que son masque de porcelaine commençait dangereusement à se fendiller, il décida de se rendre dans les quartiers de officiers de la 6ème division. S'il ne pouvait le faire venir au manoir, il irait à lui.

Les coups frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter. Confortablement installé au fond d'un sofa moelleux, Renji eut quelques difficultés à s'extirper du dernier manga que Rukia lui avait fait parvenir du monde des humains. A la deuxième série de coups, il se redressa lentement, et s'en même prendre la peine de rajuster sa tenue, se dirigea vers la porte, et l'ouvrit.

Sa surprise n'eut d'égale que celle de Byakuya, qui détourna rapidement le regard de l'ouverture béante du yukata de son lieutenant qui lui laissait toute la liberté de contempler sa poitrine tatouée. Voyant que Renji ne bougeait plus et ne semblait pas réagir à sa présence, il se décida à intervenir.

- Puis-je entrer ?

La voix de Byakuya le ramena instantanément à la réalité, et d'un geste nerveux, il l'invita à franchir le seuil. En refermant la porte derrière lui, il profita des quelques secondes où il lui tournait le dos pour essayer de corriger sa tenue. Mais rien ne lui permit de faire disparaître les montagnes de choses diverses et parfois non identifiables qui jonchaient le sol. Il ne put que s'excuser.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je n'aurais pas dû venir à l'improviste, mais j'avais… besoin de sortir du manoir.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. C'est juste que vous me prenez… un peu au dépourvu.

Il précéda Byakuya dans la pièce principale, et entreprit de rassembler ici et là tout ce qu'il pouvait. Après un silence gêné, il se réfugia dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé, en espérant qu'il lui en restait d'une qualité suffisante pour satisfaire le fin palais de son capitaine.

Quand il revint, il eut un instant d'arrêt, puis sourit. Comme à chacune de leur rencontre, Byakuya avait ôté son Kenseikan. Même s'il commençait à s'habituer à cette image, il était toujours surpris que l'absence de ce simple élément semble rendre le puissant Shinigami si vulnérable. Ou peut-être que ce soir, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui donnait envie de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de le serrer contre lui, comme un enfant égaré jeté trop brutalement dans le monde des adultes.

Avec un soupir, il vint déposer le plateau qu'il avait dans la main, et servit une tasse fumante à Byakuya, avant de prendre place en face de lui. Toute la soirée, ils discutèrent tranquillement, savourant la calme présence de l'autre. Renji avait vite compris que son capitaine appréciait plus que toute la quiétude, et gardait son énergie débordante sous contrôle tant qu'il le pouvait. Mais parfois, au détour d'une vieille histoire qu'il n'avait plus racontée depuis des années, il se mettait à rire comme un gamin. Et l'éclat de sa voix venait résonner dans le cœur trop vide de Byakuya, faisait trembler les cordes d'émotions depuis longtemps oubliées.

Et quand enfin ce soir-là, le noble capitaine prit congé, il laissa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de Renji, et lui sourit doucement.

- Merci.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 5<strong>__ : Byakuya et Renji_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG-13

**Spoiler** : aucun

Ils auraient pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer ce soir là. S'ils avaient prêté un peu d'attention à la tournure des événements, ils auraient su que leur relation finirait par prendre un virage qui leur paraîtrait brutal, mais sur lequel ils cheminaient ensemble depuis déjà quelques temps.

Quand Renji arriva au manoir, il n'échappa pas au rituel d'attente, debout dans l'immense pièce impersonnelle où il patientait toujours quelques minutes avant qu'on ne l'introduise auprès du maître de maison. Il leva à peine les yeux quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais ne put retenir un geste de surprise quand il se rendit compte de la présence de Byakuya. Sans un mot d'explication, son capitaine lui fit signe de le suivre, et ils sortirent de la demeure.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans l'air frais d'une fin d'octobre pluvieuse. Les derniers jours n'avaient cessé de déverser des trombes d'eau, et les averses ne s'étaient calmées que depuis quelques heures. Au milieu des chemins, de larges flaques boueuses renvoyaient d'une image brumeuse les lueurs des demeures alentour. Peu à peu, ils s'éloignèrent de ses points de chaleur pour entrer dans une nuit voilée, où ne brillait pas encore tout à fait la douceur de la lune. Leurs pas les menèrent presque de leur propre volonté, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les forcent à un arrêt brutal. Une sombre forme noire déroulait sa langueur devant eux. Ils surent au bruit des clapotis qu'ils se tenaient sur les berges d'un étang, ou d'un lac peut-être, dont ils ne pouvaient voir l'extrémité.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles à contempler l'obscurité qui les entourait, tendant l'oreille à l'écho étouffé de la vie nocturne. Perdu dans ses pensées, Renji entendit à peine Byakuya soupirer, et sursauta quand il parla enfin.

- Je ne supporte plus ma famille.

Son lieutenant tourna vers lui un regard perplexe. Il savait très bien que les relations entre l'héritier du clan et son entourage étaient pour le moins conflictuelles, mais il ne l'avait jamais entendu en parler aussi ouvertement. Et il ne sut quoi répondre. Devant son silence consterné, Byakuya eut un triste rire, et esquissa un geste de lassitude, avant de replonger à nouveau dans son mutisme.

Ils n'auraient pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais la lumière se mit doucement à changer. Les lambeaux de nuages s'étiraient de plus et plus, et laisser paraître par instant la clarté cotonneuse de la lune. Baigné dans la lumière laiteuse, Byakuya semblait tout droit sorti des confins d'une légende, trop parfait pour être réel, être d'éther qu'un seul souffle pourrait chasser. Alors Renji cessa de respirer, et quand son noble capitaine tourna vers lui son regard, le temps n'exista plus que par la main qui avançait doucement vers son visage, par les lèvres qui s'approchait lentement des siennes.

Quand leurs bouches se joignirent, un bref frisson lui parcourut le corps, éveillant tous ses sens. Les lèvres de Byakuya avaient la douceur d'un drap de soie, le goût délicat de la chair qui n'a connu que l'aisance, le parfum enivrant d'un fruit cueilli sur l'arbre. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se perdre dans ses sensations nouvelles. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il l'enserra paisiblement et le pressa contre lui, sentant sous ses doigts le tissu glisser contre la peau, protégeant un corps qu'il ne pouvait encore qu'imaginer.

Une douce caresse ramena son esprit au baiser qui l'enivrait. Il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, laissa sa langue glisser langoureusement à la recherche de sa compagne. D'abord hésitantes, cherchant leur rythme, elles se mêlèrent bientôt dans une danse enfiévrée, explorant les nouveaux territoires qui s'ouvraient devant elles.

Jusqu'à ce que Renji ouvre brutalement les yeux, et recule hâtivement, baissant le regard pour ne pas voir l'expression de Byakuya. Mais il ne put empêcher sa voix de lui parvenir.

- Renji ?

- Je… pardon Taichou, mais… enfin… ne croyez pas que je ne suis pas d'accord ou quoi que ce soit, mais si c'est juste parce que vous en voulez à votre famille que vous faites ça, je préfèrerai…

Il ne sut finir sa phrase, ne sachant lui-même ce qu'il souhaitait. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Byakuya, et se demanda si le léger sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres était un bon signe, ou pas.

- Renji, j'en veux à ma famille pour une raison en particulier.

Le jeune Shinigami leva un regard interrogateur, et suivit avec un espoir mêlé d'anxiété la main de son supérieur, qui vint se poser à nouveau délicatement sur sa joue.

- M'avoir empêché de faire cela plus tôt.

Et il ne lui laissa plus la chance de protester.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 6<strong>__ : Byakuya x Renji_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : R

**Spoilers** : aucun

**Warnings** : Yaoi soft (premier essai ^^)

Une ombre se glissait lentement le long de la haute enceinte du manoir Kuchiki. Avec aisance, elle sauta par-dessus le mur de protection pour se poser dans un jardin plongé dans l'ombre de la nuit. On n'entendait que le bruissement des arbres. L'ombre se remit en marche, prenant soin de masquer sa présence, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix douce l'interpelle.

Renji se dirigea vers l'appel et sourit à la vision de son capitaine assis comme à son habitude sous le vaste cerisier qui bordait ses quartiers, le corps emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture pour se protéger du froid naissant.

- Vous allez être malade Taichou.

- Je t'attendais.

Renji rougit légèrement et se pencha pour réchauffer de ses lèvres celles de son capitaine. Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Byakuya. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était autorisait à entrer dans cette pièce, mais l'impression d'opulence et de solitude qui se dégageait des meubles austères le mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise. Le noble héritier l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait lui-même chercher du thé, pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ses serviteurs.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, savourant le liquide brûlant qui finissait de les réchauffer. Renji avait encore les mains serrées autour de sa tasse, quand Byakuya posa la sienne et s'approcha de lui. Il le suivit d'un regard interrogateur : depuis leur premier baiser, il n'avait plus jamais pris l'initiative de leurs contacts. Mais quand il retira la coupe presque vide des mains de son lieutenant, il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doute sur ses intentions.

Il l'incita à se lever et l'entraîna vers le large lit, dont la soie bruissa sous leur poids. Quand leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau, Renji pouvait déjà sentir une douce chaleur se lover au creux de son ventre. Le dos appuyé contre une épaisseur de plumes, il attira Byakuya contre lui, et se perdit un instant dans la courbe de son cou. Rapidement gêné dans sa progression, il écarta d'une main tremblante les plis de vêtements, pour découvrir une épaule pâle et tendre, sur laquelle il s'attarda, effleurant de sa langue la peau d'albâtre qui s'offrait à lui. Un léger soupir lui fit relever la tête, et le regard de Byakuya lui fit perdre toute contenance. Avec un gémissement rauque, il serra encore davantage contre lui le corps de son capitaine, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser de feu, cherchant à étouffer le désir qui le consumait par l'exploration assidue de l'accueillante embrasure.

Imitant son geste, Byakuya repoussa d'un mouvement brusque l'étoffe trop rêche sous ses doigts. Le contact de la peau nue le fit frémir, et presque avec peine, il rompit leur étreinte pour admirer la poitrine ferme de son amant, effleurant les sombres lignes de ses tatouages, jusqu'à ce que sa main soit à nouveau stoppée.

Et il n'y eut plus de mots pour décrire la passion qui les embrasa alors, l'envie, le désir, l'appréhension, l'attente, le plaisir. Il n'y eut bientôt plus d'obstacle à leurs deux corps, et ils purent à leur guise poursuivre leurs explorations, du bout des doigts, des lèvres, éveillant chaque particule sensible de l'autre.

Et quand enfin, Renji sentit Byakuya se fondre en lui, il soupira longuement, gémissant doucement face à l'intrusion, d'inconfort et de bien-être. Le noble Kuchiki s'arrêta un instant, plaça délicatement ses lèvres sur son front couvert de sueur, puis lui sourit. Et quand ses mouvements reprirent, Renji glissa ses mains sur sa nuque, s'accrochant presque désespérément pour ne pas se perdre dans la vague de sensations qui le submergeait. Mais ils ne purent retenir longtemps la barrière de leurs émotions, et dans un cri d'extase, laissèrent se répandre le flot d'écume de leurs sentiments débordants.

A bout de souffle, Renji sentit Byakuya s'étendre contre lui, la tête posée au creux de son épaule. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui, et ôta une mèche de jais qui lui barrait le visage, admirant la teinte rosée qui couvrait à présent son visage de porcelaine.

- Taichou ?

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que tu cesses de m'appeler par mon titre quand nous sommes ensemble Renji.

Le jeune shinigami rit doucement.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, Byakuya.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et sourit légèrement, avant de revenir se nicher confortablement dans les bras de son amant. Il sentit la caresse de sa main sur ses cheveux, et se laissa doucement bercé par sa tendresse, retrouvant dans ce simple geste le bonheur d'un paradis trop longtemps perdu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 7<strong>__ : Byakuya_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Warnings / Spoilers** : aucun

La journée avait été interminable. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de se retrouver un instant seul avec Byakuya, mais il semblait que tous les membres de leur division s'étaient mis d'accord pour les accaparer à la moindre occasion. Et quand ils eurent enfin quelques minutes pour échanger quelques mots, Byakuya lui demanda de ne pas venir le rejoindre ce soir-là. Comme le voulait la tradition, la plupart des membres du clan étaient réunis pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur chef, et il n'était pas rare que leur présence se prolonge, même si le noble capitaine était loin de s'en réjouir.

Renji avait donc dû ronger son frein, attendre patiemment que la journée s'étire lentement pour pouvoir enfin se retirer dans ses quartiers. Mais là encore, il s'était mis à arpenter l'espace confiné son appartement, ressassant les paroles de son amant, incapable de se plier à sa demande. Il était simplement hors de question qu'il ne puisse passer un instant seul avec lui pour un tel jour. Il savait que Byakuya n'y attachait pas vraiment d'importance, mais il se refusait à suivre cet état d'esprit.

Quand vint enfin minuit, il se décida à se rendre à la demeure de la noble famille, espérant que son capitaine se soit déjà retiré dans sa chambre. Tout semblait calme quand il posa le pied sur la promenade qui entourait l'espace privé du maître de maison. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la faible lueur qui émanait de ses quartiers, et jetant rapidement un œil, il put constater avec soulagement l'absence d'une quelconque présence importune. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillure de la porte, et s'installa confortablement sur le vaste lit.

Quand Byakuya entra, il sursauta légèrement à la présence inattendue d'un autre homme dans sa chambre. Il regarda Renji d'un air interrogateur, mais n'eut pas le temps de le questionner.

- Je sais, vous allez me dire que je n'étais pas censé venir.

En un instant, le jeune homme se trouva près de lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il sortit des plis de son vêtement une boîte délicatement enveloppée, qu'il tendit à son amant.

- Mais j'ai vraiment eu trop de mal à trouver quelque chose que vous n'ayez pas déjà et qui ne me coûte pas deux mois de salaire pour ne pas venir ce soir.

Il eut un instant l'air gêné, et baissa les yeux avant de reprendre d'une voix presque anxieuse :

- Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

Intrigué, le noble héritier entreprit de déplier soigneusement l'épais papier, pour dévoiler un objet de métal délicatement orné. Sur ses parois de verre, une danse féérique de courbes enlacées se déployait lascivement, zébrant de leurs ramures les petites pièces de couleur qui protégeraient la flamme.

Byakuya détourna enfin le regard de la lampe quand la voix de Renji lui parvint à nouveau.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que cette piève était trop sombre. Un peu de couleur ne lui fera pas de mal. Un peu de chaleur aussi.

Le maître les lieux eut un léger rire, et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. Mais tu as sans doute raison. Alors si tu veux bien…

Une fois la flamme embrasée, Renji tendit à nouveau l'objet vers Byakuya, en ajoutant :

- Il existe une légende dans le monde des humains, qui dit que quand on trouve une vieille lampe, il faut la frotter, parce qu'il est possible qu'un génie habite à l'intérieur. Et s'il sort, il pourra réaliser trois vœux.

Le noble capitaine lui prit le contenant des mains et le posa délicatement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son amant avec un regard amusé.

- Et tu crois à ces légendes ?

Renji sourit et l'attira contre lui. Il posa un doux baiser sur son front et lui murmura doucement :

- Moi je n'en ai pas besoin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 8<strong>__ : Hisana_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

Quand il n'avait pas vu Byakuya arriver ce matin, il s'était rapidement inquiété de son absence. De mémoire de Shinigami, on n'avait jamais vu le capitaine de la 6ème division arriver après ses subordonnés, et encore moins manquer à son poste sans une raison valable, et surtout sans en avoir fait par à son lieutenant.

Renji arpenta l'espace conjoint de leurs bureaux toute la matinée, espérant la venue d'un message qui le tirerait de son inquiétude. Mais rien ne vint. La journée changea lentement, ombrant le soleil d'une nappe de nuage qui s'intensifia progressivement. Quand la lumière atteint son apogée, la voûte craqua finalement, laissant la pluie doucement caresser le ciel.

N'y tenant plus, Renji se rendit à la demeure de la noble famille, trop soucieux pour son capitaine pour se préoccuper d'une quelconque excuse pour le voir. Et quand on vint finalement lui ouvrir, on lui pria simplement de partir, car le maître ne devait pas être dérangé. Il demanda bien sûr ce qui avait retenu Byakuya, mais seuls les regards baissés des serviteurs lui répondirent.

Il avait regardé le soleil se lever lentement par delà les hautes enceintes. Il aurait pu croire ce matin que la journée serait douce. Il s'était retiré dans le petit temple sans y accorder vraiment d'importance. Il n'avait pas même eu besoin de faire passer l'ordre de ne pas le déranger : derrière ces portes, il était toujours seul. Quand il traversait les couleurs vides de la demeure, il était seul aussi. Pendant ces repas interminable qui réunissaient le clan, il était seul parmi eux. Quand il toisait de son regard de glace les nouvelles recrues transies de peur et d'admiration, il était seul face à eux. Et quand il s'enfermait dans cette pièce trop étroite pour sa tristesse, il était seul devant elle. Mais plus que de la solitude, il y avait des regrets dans la posture presque soumise qu'il adoptait. Il y avait de l'amertume dans la façon dont ses mains se nouaient. Il y avait le manque dans son regard voilé.

Quand Renji arriva près des quartiers de Byakuya ce soir-là, aucune clarté ne filtrait de la chambre. Il se glissa lentement le long des murs, son inquiétude grandissant à nouveau devant l'absence inexpliquée de son amant. Se forçant à calmer les battements intempestifs de son cœur, il essaya de trouver l'énergie spirituelle de son capitaine, et la sentit toute proche. Serpentant entre les massifs de fleurs et d'arbustes qui commençaient tout juste à dévoiler leurs richesses au monde, il s'arrêta aux portes de la petite bâtisse, intrigué par la présence d'une telle construction à l'écart de la demeure. Devant les portes closes, il hésita. Mais au moment où il avançait la main, elles s'ouvrirent brutalement.

Il recula devant l'expression de Byakuya. La fatigue qu'il lisait sur son visage n'avait rien de comparable à celle d'une journée de travail dans les bureaux de la division. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle lassitude marquer les traits de porcelaine. Devant son air soucieux, Byakuya se détendit légèrement, et laissa paraître un faible sourire, qu'il voulait rassurant. Renji s'avança et voulut le serrer contre lui, mais son amant se raidit légèrement, et il s'arrêta.

D'un geste las de la tête, Byakuya lui indiqua l'intérieur obscur du temple. Quand son regard réussit à percer les ténèbres, Renji comprit enfin ce qui l'avait retenu aujourd'hui. Alors s'écartant légèrement, il se plaça devant l'entrée et s'inclina profondément. Byakuya le regarda faire avec surprise, puis s'avança à son tour et ferma doucement la porte.

L'année prochaine peut-être il serait prêt, et quand il viendrait se recueillir devant sa défunte épouse, il ne serait plus seul.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 9<strong>__ : Renji à Byakuya_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoiler** : Fin du cycle SS

Le printemps fleurissait doucement. Sous une voûte de nuages tendres, le paysage renaissait lentement, prenant le temps d'offrir au monde la douceur de son éveil. Au cœur de la Seireitei, l'activité commençait à s'intensifier. Dans les ruelles détrempées par les pluies, on entendait les pas résonner dans les flaques éparses, renvoyant dans l'air humide l'écho des Shinigamis empressés.

La 6ème division n'échappait pas au remue-ménage ambiant. Dans chaque pièce, on ouvrait grand les fenêtres pour chasser la langueur de l'hiver. Renji s'affairait depuis le matin, distribuant les ordres en continu, prenant le temps de s'arrêter ça et là pour discuter un instant, avant de reprendre sa route. Il savait que Byakuya supportait assez mal le trop-plein d'agitation, et faisait de son mieux pour lui épargner la peine de venir lui-même calmer quelques subordonnés hyperactifs.

En pensant à son capitaine, Renji sourit doucement. Leur relation suivait tranquillement son cours, sans heurt majeur. Bien sûr, leurs personnalités quelque peu contradictoires les empêchaient souvent d'être d'accord, mais Renji faisait de son mieux pour calmer son énergie débordante, et Byakuya pour être un peu moins froid et distant. Depuis l'anniversaire de la mort d'Hisana, quelque chose avait changé. Leurs rapports étaient devenus plus profonds, plus stables. Et Renji aurait aimé avoir juste un peu plus de temps à passer avec son capitaine, hors des heures interminables qu'il passait perdu derrière les montagnes de paperasse indispensables au fonctionnement de la division. Aujourd'hui surtout, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'emmener sur les chemins du Rukongai, se perdre avec lui dans les vastes forêts qui l'entouraient, et oublier qu'à tout instant ils risquaient de voir leur relation révélée à tous.

Cette idée ne le quitta pas de la journée, et le soir venu, quand il ne resta plus que Byakuya et lui, il fit irruption dans leur bureau et l'arracha littéralement de son siège pour l'entraîner hors des murailles de la Seireitei. Le noble capitaine tenta bien de protester, mais son amant ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Quand Renji s'arrêta enfin, le soleil jetait ses derniers feux sur le Rukongai, roussissant de ses rayons l'herbe fraîchement épanouie.

Le jeune Shinigami se pencha alors vers son capitaine, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Avant même que Byakuya ne puisse réagir, il s'écarta légèrement, ses lèvres effleurant toujours les siennes, et eut un immense sourire.

- Je t'aime.

L'héritier des Kuchiki resta une éternité sans bouger, abasourdi, incapable de répondre ou d'esquisser un geste. Il regarda Renji s'éloigner en courant, avec l'insouciance et l'excitation d'un gamin qui découvre enfin un au-delà qu'on lui avait toujours interdit. Et doucement, imperceptiblement, un sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Et quand son amant se tourna vers lui et l'invita à le suivre, il n'hésita pas un seul instant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 10<strong>__ : Byakuya à Renji_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers/Warnings** : Aucun

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà été aussi troublé. Bien sûr, depuis le début de sa relation avec Renji, il se posait des questions sur ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il redoutait aussi. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi perturbé. Il était réputé pour être avare de mots, et savoir choisir les siens avec un sens aigu de la précision. Il avait un esprit fin, vif, aiguisé, capable de comprendre en un instant ce que les paroles taisaient parfois. Et pourtant, il n'avait suffit que de trois petits mots pour mettre son calme et son assurance légendaires à l'épreuve.

Quand Renji lui avait déclaré si ouvertement ses sentiments, avec tant de légèreté et d'insouciance, il n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé l'impact de cette révélation. Qui n'en était pas vraiment une, puisqu'il savait très bien que son impétueux lieutenant l'aimait. Mais de là à le dire un plein air, là où les mots s'envolent, où la voix porte au loin, où on ne peut plus rattraper ce qui a été dit, où on ne peut plus revenir en arrière…

Finalement, en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être effrayé. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter d'y réfléchir, qu'à chaque fois qu'il entendait à nouveau la voix tendre, il se sentait frémir de la tête au pied, démuni, nu aux yeux de tous dans la plus parfaite révélation de ces sentiments.

Il avait peur. Il essaya de se dire que les choses étaient allées trop vite, mais même lui devait bien avouer que leur relation avait progressé sans heurt, naturellement. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose d'irréel dans ce rapport qu'il entretenait avec son lieutenant. En tant que capitaine, il n'aurait pas dû se lier si intimement à un subordonné. Un tant que noble héritier, il n'aurait pas dû faire entrer chez lui un vaurien sans importance. En tant qu'homme, il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir son cœur et se laisser ravir si facilement.

Mais en secret, il avait défié toutes les lois, et accepté ce que ses sentiments lui dictaient. Tant que personne ne savait, il n'y avait rien de mal, d'outrageux, de malsain. Mais maintenant, à cause de trois petits mots jetés dans l'air, il ne savait plus comment réagir, il ne savait plus comment faire face à ses instincts capricieux.

Quand Renji arriva ce soir-là, il essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître, mais même son masque d'ivoire commençait à s'amenuiser. Perdu dans son propre tumulte, il l'entendait à peine lui parler de tout et de rien, un sourire ravi gravé sur le visage, le regard heureux d'être simplement là. Et Byakuya se sentit coupable. Pour une parole sincère, qui l'avait touché au plus profond des entrailles, à cause de règles rigides dont il se souciait bien peu jusqu'alors, il dénigrait celui qui avait doucement fait fondre le gel qui lui rongeait lentement le cœur.

Il se rendit compte que son amant avait cessé de parler, et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il soupira longuement, et se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, et d'un geste enfantin, vint trouver refuge dans son étreinte, fermant les yeux pour se remplir l'esprit des battements réguliers qui semblaient faire écho aux siens. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à renoncer à ce havre de paix.

- Je t'aime.

Renji le serra si fort qu'il crut ne jamais pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Mais s'il devait mourir, au moins il n'aurait aucun regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 11<strong>__ : Rukia_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers/Warnings** : aucun

Quand Rukia revenait du monde des vivants, elle retrouvait toujours prête à l'accueillir la chambre froide et solitaire qu'elle avait occupée quand elle vivait encore dans le manoir Kuchiki. Elle avait été à nouveau officiellement affectée à Karakura, et avait emménagé dans l'appartement d'Ichigo, d'abord par commodité, puis par envie, simplement.

Il était rare que son frère soit présent au moment de son retour, trop occupé par sa division ou les affaires du clan. Alors quand on lui annonça que non seulement il était présent, mais que son lieutenant était là également, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers ses quartiers pour leur souhaiter bonsoir, malgré les protestations des serviteurs.

Elle eut un instant d'hésitation devant les portes imposantes, puis se décida à frapper légèrement. La voix de Byakuya l'invita à entrer, et elle franchit le seuil avant de s'incliner profondément devant son frère adoptif. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Renji et lui adressa un large sourire. Quand son regard se tourna à nouveau vers le capitaine de la 6ème division, elle marqua une pause avant de pouvoir répondre à la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Après un bref échange de banalités, elle se retira dans ses appartements, bien décidée à attendre Renji pour lui poser quelques questions.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand elle put enfin s'entretenir avec son ami d'enfance. Déambulant dans les rues sombres de la Seireitei, ils échangèrent les dernières nouvelles de leurs mondes respectifs, jusqu'à ce que Rukia ne puisse plus se contenir :

- Dis-moi Renji, pourquoi mon frère ne portait pas son Kenseikan ?

Un instant dérouté par la brusque question, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse qui satisferait sa curiosité.

- Il ne le porte jamais quand je le vois en dehors du travail.

La petite Shinigami s'arrêta net, et le regarda fixement. Son ami tenta de soutenir tant bien que mal son regard inquisiteur, avant de détourner les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Il se hâta de bredouiller une excuse et d'un pas vif, se réfugia dans son appartement.

Le printemps était déjà bien avancé quand elle revint à nouveau. Depuis sa dernière visite, elle n'avait cessé de ressasser les troublantes informations qu'elle avait recueillies auprès de son frère et de son ami, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en avoir le cœur net. Le soir venu, elle se rendit chez Renji, avec sous le bras de quoi lui faire avouer n'importe quel secret.

Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Elle attendit, pensant qu'il était retenu par son capitaine au siège de leur division. Mais il n'arriva pas. Elle se rendit rapidement dans tous les lieux qu'il était susceptible de fréquenter. Il resta introuvable. Légèrement inquiète, même si elle refuserait de l'avouer, elle attendit encore devant sa porte, de plus en plus troublée par son attitude.

Une main sur son épaule la réveilla brutalement. Elle mit quelques instants à reconnaître son environnement, et leva enfin les yeux vers Renji.

- Mais enfin où est-ce que tu étais ?

Son ami lui fit signe de parler moins fort, et elle allait lui dire très clairement ce qu'elle en pensait quand un léger parfum vint doucement caresser son visage. Abasourdie, elle ne put formuler une seule phrase, et recula d'un pas, l'air presque effrayé. Renji tendit la main vers elle et voulut la retenir, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Elle tourna les talons, et disparut dans la nuit.

Lors de son troisième retour, elle ne chercha pas à lui faire avouer. Quand les serviteurs vinrent la prévenir que Byakuya ne devait pas être dérangé, elle se fit un devoir de passer outre ses ordres, et se rendit dans ses quartiers privés. Sans prendre la peine de prévenir de sa présence, elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas, séparant brutalement les deux amants par la violence de son geste.

L'effet de surprise lui épargna sans doute le châtiment que son frère était déjà prêt à lui faire subir. Le temps qu'ils se ressaisissent, la petite Shinigami s'était jetée sur Renji, l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces, prête à l'étouffer pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de sa relation avec son capitaine. Avec un immense sourire, elle déposa sur sa joue un baiser sonore. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son noble protecteur, et son visage s'éclaira encore davantage devant son air stupéfait.

Elle n'hésita pas un instant à lui faire subir le même sort.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Banalité 12<strong>__ : Ichigo_

**Fandom** : Bleach

**Pairing** : Byakuya x Renji

**Rating** : PG

**Spoilers / Warnings** : aucun

Qu'il soit en mission ou en simple visite, Renji avait depuis longtemps renoncé à l'hospitalité d'Urahara lorsqu'il se rendait dans le monde des vivants. Il n'était pas rare qu'il passe ses nuits à la belle étoile, perché sur les toits de la ville, sur un fleuve de lumière qui venait faire concurrence à la lueur de la lune. Mais en général, son point de chute privilégié restait l'appartement d'Ichigo et de Rukia. En présence de la jeune fille, l'autre Shinigami ne lui faisait pas trop de difficultés, et son séjour pouvait être presque agréable.

Pourtant cette fois, il hésitait à se rendre chez eux. Depuis la visite de Rukia et sa découverte « tout à fait accidentelle » de sa relation avec son frère, il ne savait trop comment réagir en sa présence. Bien sûr, elle avait accepté la situation, avait même semblée réellement heureuse pour eux, mais il n'était pas entièrement confiant. Il savait que Byakuya avait usé de toute sa force de persuasion pour lui faire promettre de se taire, mais il n'était pas sûr que la petite Shinigami soit réellement capable de tenir sa langue. Elle ne penserait sans doute pas à mal, mais elle avait parfois tendance à se laisser légèrement emporter.

Quand il franchit l'embrasure de la fenêtre, tout était calme à l'intérieur. Familier des lieux, il prit sa place habituelle et s'installa confortablement en attendant le retour des occupants.

Il sentit l'énergie d'Ichigo juste avant que sa voix ne lui parvienne. Quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement, la jeune humain eut un large sourire en découvrant leur invité, et sortit d'un des sacs qu'il portait une large bouteille, qui vraisemblablement allait leur tenir compagnie pour la soirée. Renji lui sourit en retour, se détendant légèrement devant l'attitude somme toute normale d'Ichigo.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler de tout et de rien. Ils perdirent Rukia en cours de route, qui s'endormit bercée par leur babillage. A force d'alcool, leur conversation finit par se tarir. Ils restèrent un long moment perdus dans leurs pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo reprenne la parole, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres :

- A quoi tu penses ?

Renji releva la tête et le regarda avec surprise.

- A rien de particulier.

- Vraiment ? J'aurais cru.

Le lieutenant le fixa du regard, essayant de rassembler le peu de conscience éveillée qui lui restait encore pour tenter de déchiffrer son visage.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Rien, rien, juste une impression.

Renji n'insista pas, et se détourna avec un soupir, son regard tombant sur la forme endormie de Rukia. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est trop tard pour t'intéresser à elle.

La voix d'Ichigo le fit sursauter brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu le fais exprès ou t'as vraiment du mal ?

- Oui, oui je sais, c'est comme ta petite sœur. C'est juste un rappel.

Renji haussa les épaules. Il avait eu assez de mal à faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre Rukia et lui, il n'allait pas recommencer maintenant, surtout avec leur taux d'alcoolémie respectif.

- Mais quand même je pensais pas qu'il y avait une autre raison. Enfin j'aurais peut-être préféré ne pas le savoir. Je vais devoir me méfier maintenant.

Cette fois, il le regarda avec un air franchement abasourdi. Puis du fond du lac de brume de son cerveau, une légère étincelle jaillit, et il détourna la tête en rougissant.

Ichigo eut un geste de triomphe accusateur :

- Ah ! Tu vois que tu y as pensé !

- Rêve pas imbécile.

- Oh ? Ca veut dire que tu as déjà trouvé le Prince charmant ? enfin, la Princesse Charmante.

Il rit quand Renji se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le col.

- Ne parle pas de Byakuya comme ça !

Son rire se tut immédiatement.

- B-Byakuya ? L-le frère de Rukia ?

Il relâcha son étreinte et recula légèrement.

- Quoi ? Elle ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non ! Elle m'a juste dit que tu étais gay.

Renji eut un léger rire

- « Juste » ça ?

- Désolé, je savais vraiment pas.

- Laisse tomber.

Il y eut un long silence.

- Byakuya, hein ?

- Ouais.

- Juste parce que tu pouvais pas avoir Rukia ?

- T'es vraiment trop con.


End file.
